


Podfic of Carol of the Beads

by IAm_Johnlocked



Series: Johnlock Ballad Podfics [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Humor, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27867565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAm_Johnlocked/pseuds/IAm_Johnlocked
Summary: Father Christmas has left some special toys under the tree for Sherlock and John…
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Johnlock Ballad Podfics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952890
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3
Collections: Sing Me a Song





	Podfic of Carol of the Beads

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Carol of the Beads](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8819080) by [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie). 



> I would've loved for there to be an angelic choir, but I guess this will have to do, even if it's neither angelic nor a choir.  
> Edit: I redid it, since I decided it could've been better.

You can listen [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/fgkz8qx66hrd9ir/Carol_of_the_Beads_2/file).

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this was a hard one! (...Heh.) Seriously though, this was probably the trickiest thing I've ever sung, tied only with Guns and Ships from Hamilton. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
